The present invention relates to evaluating vehicle operations, and more particularly relates to characterizing the operational state of a vehicle based on acoustic signatures and other user information.
Currently, the operational state of a vehicle may be determined using various systems and information. For example, on-board sensors and detection mechanisms can detect problems and errors, e.g., low oil, overheating, flat tire, etc. Often times however, the operator is unaware of a potential or “brewing” problem until after a serious condition presents itself. Moreover, certain types of issues may be more likely to occur based on environmental factors, such as the weather.